


Changeling

by artemis0135



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barebacking, Bottom Draco, Boys With Breasts, Crossdressing Kink, Feminine Draco, M/M, Male Bearer, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pretty Draco, Top Artemis, Virgin Draco Malfoy, Younger Draco, seductive draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis0135/pseuds/artemis0135
Summary: After saving the Fairy Folk once again, Artemis wants to settle down. But not anyone will do. Gold and wealth no longer hold the same appeal, but there is one things he wants: a soulmate. At twelve years old, he had scruff at the thought when he came across the soulmate ritual in The Book of the People, but several adventures later, he wants to meet the one person destined to be his.It was only a matter of time before Draco was formally betrothed to the Chosen One and future Savior of the Wizarding World. Although reluctant, he knew he had no choice but to follow through to save his family's reputation. But a Death Eater attack on Malfoy Manor changes his life course when he meets a twenty-old man claiming to be his soulmate.





	1. Summary of Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a summary of the crossover and the story (that has been deleted for years) that inspired me. The story begins in Ch. 2. 
> 
> Right now, I am totally loving a feminine Draco with breasts so please mind the tags.

Inspired by an old fanfic by excenturymuse (I believe this was the author’s name. Thb, it has been years!). However, her (?) work centered on Artemis Fowl and bottom Harry. Guys, I am not a fan of bottom Harry. I love my pretty, bottom Draco too much and actually no longer read any HP story that doesn’t have bottom Draco in it.

I am going to include some quick background for those that have never read the Artemis Fowl series. Without it, this story may not make any sense. The series centers on an Irish boy genius named Artemis Fowl whose family has always been criminal masterminds. His father tried to turn the family business to more legal avenues, but he went missing after pissing off the Russian mafia. Artemis’ mother, Angeline, is devastated by his disappearance and she has a psychotic break from reality. As a result, Artemis is left alone and he uses his time to come up with various ways to restore the family fortune. His father’s disappearance meant the Fowl fortune was no longer in the billions; however, they are still filthy rich. 

Since his birth, every member of the Fowl family is guarded by a member of the Butler family. Butler (we don’t find out his real name until later as bodyguards don’t reveal their name unless they are dying) acts as both his friend and bodyguard. He accompanies him on all his schemes. Bulter has absolute trust in Artemis. And his lastest scheme? Trying to locate a fairy to hold them as a hostage for gold. He hopes to use the gold to restore the family fortune. Fairies are thought to be mythical creatures, but Artemis believes they are real and manages to get a hold of their holy book and learns their language. Long story short: he kidnaps a fairy named Holly Short and outsmarts fairy technology/their law enforcement (LEP) to get his gold.

He is twelve when this happens and over the next few years he helps them save the world and keep their presence secret from humans or Mud People as they are called. He becomes sort of friends with Holly too. 

Humans actually drove the fairy folk deep in the Earth’s core and they do not want to be exposed. Through the course of the series, Artemis actually starts to grow a conscious and although he loves scheming, he longer wants his scheme to hurt innocent people. He is such a Slytherin tbh. Oh, and he wears business suits even though he is a teenager. So this is a very brief intro to the books, but the reason I was compelled to write this story? I remembered excenturymuse (?) story. 

In her story, Artemis kidnaps Holly again to ask about soulmates as he wants to find his own. He later admitted to himself that he is gay and wants his perfect match. Holly reluctantly agrees and lets him know that wizards are slowing becoming their own species and that they rarely interact with the fairy folk. Using Holly’s ritual, Artemis finds out his soulmate is Harry. Harry undergoes some changes as he slowly starts to break away from the BWL mold. He becomes close to Draco, who later marries Krum. Harry later becomes pregnant and gives Artemis a family. The remaining Fowl family do not like Harry and wanted Artemis to marry a woman and as a result, they no longer speak. Of course, other stuff happens but that is the gist of the story. It was very well-written and I loved it. Even though, it was a bottom Harry story it was amazing. 

So this story will be inspired by it as bottom Draco deserves all the love. Please let me know if you have questions about this summary and I would be more than happy to provide additional context. Enjoy!


	2. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was doing all he could to like Potter and yet, he felt nothing but indifference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one-sided Harry/Draco has been inspired by Noclue Idunno. Please check out her work!

Draco gave Potter a small smile and hoped it concealed his grimace. He hadn’t wanted to accompany him for stroll around Hogwarts, but Draco knew he didn’t have a choice. His parents were banking on him to enchant the Boy-Who-Lived. Or was it the Chosen One? Draco didn’t even know anymore and frankly, he didn’t care.

Potter was only a boy, a powerful boy at that and maybe that was the issue. Draco couldn’t say no. He had to do with little he could to save his family legacy.

For the hundredth time, Draco wondered what was wrong with him. Potter was quite handsome. A little nerdy with his glasses but it suited him. His hair was a mess but he wouldn’t be Potter without his wild raven hair. Draco could even admit to himself that his green eyes were very arresting. He was quite tall too after growing out from his scrawny phrase.

He hummed and nodded as he heard Potter’s chatter and tried to appear engaged.

_What’s wrong with me?_ Draco wondered as he took in Potter’s visage. Yes, he was quite handsome. But, it really didn’t bode well that Draco had to go through a list of Potter’s finer qualities to try to convince himself that he wouldn’t mind marrying him.

Why couldn’t he feel anything for the Gryffindor? He was kind to him, very chivalrous and often times stood up for him when the students made nasty comments about his family. Draco knew it was thanks to Potter that the male students no longer made lewd comments about his body. 

Draco oftentimes felt like a freak because he knew he was the envy of many. The Weasley chit would give her very soul to be in his place and be courted by Potter.

Everyone, even himself, knew that it was all a pretense. More than likely, he would marry Potter by the end of the year and find himself pregnant soon after. And that very thought filled him with dread. 

He had been so lost in his thoughts, he had forgotten that he had been staring at Potter very intensely.

For his part, Harry stopped talking once he realized Draco had gone quiet. Well, quieter than usual. The blonde beauty was so very shy that he often times had a hard time trying to understand what was happening behind those large grey eyes. 

Draco made no move to avert his gaze, so Harry took the opportunity to look at him. Merlin, he was quite a beauty! He looked like an angel with his fair looks. Well, a very voluptuous angel. Harry couldn’t lie to himself and not admit that it was Draco’s body that first drew his attention. It drew the attention of every male, regardless of age. That alone made Harry’s jealousy issues become more volatile. 

Harry couldn’t stand the looks Draco was subjected too. Draco was his future wife and the future mother of his children. The blonde beauty should be treated with respect. 

And it wasn’t like Draco wore revealing clothing. In fact, he wore the most matronly of robes Harry had ever seen. Something a sixty year old witch would wear. In the 1900s. 

And yet, those robes did nothing to disguise those perky tits. Harry guessed Draco was about a C-cup, but Merlin, he wanted to know for sure! Wanted to play with those tits and cover them with his cum. The small waist and fat ass only added to Draco’s allure. Harry dreamt of the day he would finally fuck his virgin boy cunt and claim his hymen. He felt his cock twitch and he leaned forward to kiss the little beauty.

Harry felt Draco’s breathe hitch. Instead of sweet soft lips, Harry kissed Draco’s cheek. No matter, he gently grasped his lovely face between his large hands and admired the flush on Draco’s pale skin.

Draco was so lovely with his large grey eyes and delicate features. Harry made no move to hide his intentions and bent down to really kiss Draco this time, but he was stopped once again. Only this time, Draco slapped him.

Big grey eyes looked up at him in fear and Harry cursed his impulsiveness. Draco wasn’t like those he had dated and fucked in the past. Girls and boys he could easily seduce into bed. Draco was a pureblood maiden and he had been taught since birth that only his wedded husband could take liberties with him.

“Baby,” Harry whispered as he reached out to Draco to apologize, but the blond shook his head and instinctively slapped away his hand.

The blond turned away from him and quickly made his way to the castle. Harry cursed out loud and followed after him, all while he begged for his forgiveness. 

Not that it made a difference. Draco had all but fled to the Slytherin dorms, leaving Harry alone with his apologies.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered to himself. No matter what he did, Draco easily spooked. Every time he thought he had some progress, it was easily undone the next day.

Harry didn’t want to admit it to himself, but sometimes he wondered if Draco really was interested in marrying him at all. He quickly dispelled such negative thoughts. Draco had been sheltered his entire life. He had not known how to deal with horny men beyond knowing he was destined for marriage. 

Harry was to blame for letting himself be carried away. He should have accepted the kiss on the cheek for what it was and instead of pushing for more.

“You okay, Harry?” The raven haired Gryffindor nodded as he recognized Neville’s voice behind him.

“You sure?” Neville asked again as he took in Harry’s kicked puppy expression. He didn’t even have to guess that it was likely due to Draco Malfoy. 

Everyone in the castle and probably in the entire English magical community knew it was a matter of time before a formal engagement between the Potter and Malfoy families was announced. 

Harry was the object of envy of almost every male in the school. Only he had been allowed to court the Malfoy beauty and Merlin, what a beauty he was.

Even Neville wasn’t immune to that body and he liked every male in the school had jerked off imaging what he looked like without robes. Those tits were the envy of many girls he knew. So damn perky and that ass…Neville shoved those thoughts away before Harry noticed and beat the shit out of him.

He may envy him for securing Draco’s hand in marriage, but Harry’s jealousy issues were slowly spiraling out of control. Not that Neville blamed him. He wouldn't know to deal with the thoughts men had about his future wife either. 

But honestly, Neville wouldn’t be surprised if Draco had been the cause for many boys bursting their first nut. He himself had been such a victim. And Draco had grown more curvy throughout the years…

Harry’s word snapped him back to reality, “I tried to kiss him and he slapped me.”

Neville groaned at him and rolled his eyes, “For fuck sakes Harry! You know that is against the courting rules. Compared to the other pureblood families, the Malfoys are super conservative. Draco has been probably taught that only sluts let themselves be kissed by men who are not their husbands.”

Harry growled in response, “I know that! But Neville, you should have seen how he looked! The sunlight hit his blond hair just so and I couldn’t help myself!”

He furiously ran his hands through his hair, “He tests my control like nothing else.”

Neville just rolled his eyes again and slapped Harry on the back. Yep, he may sometimes envy Harry for one day being the man that would claim that particular hymen, but sometimes, he was glad he wasn’t the one dealing with the blue balls.

“I have some firewhiskey in my trunk. Lets go drink some so you can continue to wallow in your shame and I can at least be drunk as you do.” 

* * *

Draco fled into his room and laid in his bed, closing his eyes. A part of him bristled at Potter’s audacity in trying kiss him. He wasn’t like the other sluts that easily spread their legs for him because he was the Boy Who Lived. Draco was a Malfoy. He had dignity and self-respect. 

And yet, a part of him did want to experience a kiss with a boy. Well, with a boy that wasn’t Potter.

Draco felt the tears flow down his cheeks and he bit his lips to stop himself from sobbing.

Why was he such a freak?

His life would be so much easier if he liked Potter. One day he would be married off to him and all Draco could feel was fear. He already knew Potter would not run around him with mistresses. No, Potter planned to be in his bed constantly and would expect him to fulfill his wifely duties night after night after night. How then would he be able to hide that his very touch made him shiver in disgust?

This time the sobs escaped him and he laid his bed, wishing he was anywhere else.


	3. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybras changed him and now Artemis needs to find who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Artemis' pov and I am hoping to advance the plot a lot faster than I planned. I actually have an ending in mind and will try my best to wrap up this story. When? I have no idea as I am quite busy with school and work.

Artemis stared at his reflection. It was still strange for him to see his face so changed. Throughout the years he had seen so many fantastical things. From fairies to demons, he had seen so much.

And yet, nothing beat being stuck in time as he and Holly fought to keep the demonic island Hybras from collapsing into the human world. The risk of exposing the Fairy Folk to humanity was justification enough for Artemis to sacrifice his life.

To the rest of the world, he had been in suspended animation and yet, life went on. His mother giving birth to twins and Butler confessing all of his dealings with the Fairy World to his parents.

Artemis had been fourteen when he disappeared with Holly to Hybras and by the time, they had been able to stabilize the magic surrounding the island, he had aged five years. He had come back to the world not only older, but his left eye had switched with one of Holly’s. If before his blue eyed stare was considered too cold and severe, his mismatched eyes now made people flinch. It certainly had that effect on his parents. One day he had been their only child who suddenly disappeared and just as suddenly reappeared as a man.

Artemis had changed. Not only physically, but mentally as well. He was still pale, but he had grown into his “vampiric” looks for lack of better words. His face was angular with sharp cheek bones and a refined nose. His raven black hair was a sharp contrast to the paleness of his skin and without gel, it fell over his forehead, hiding his widow’s peak.

No matter how much his mother called him classically handsome, Artemis felt strange. His vampiric smile hadn’t changed at least and that made him feel almost somewhat himself.

Everything else was different though. He was taller too, still slender with the build of a swimmer and yet, he sometimes couldn’t recognized himself.

He had seen so many things in such a short time and yet, seeing himself in a mirror made him stare back at his reflection in disbelief.

He was fourteen one day and returned back a man. Artemis had always acted older and he even considered himself to be an adult. Children and other teenagers were always an abnormality to him. His genius intellect ensured he was always apart and alone. He never minded, but now he felt old. He was weary and so very tired.

He didn’t regret helping Holly though. Would never regret that. Not after all she had done for his family. With her magic, his mother regained her sanity and his father was safely rescued from the Russian Mafia.

But his family had changed. His father’s near death experience and mistreatment at the hands of the Russians changed his outlook. He no longer cared about money and status and Artemis wondered if his many adventures had finally taken a toll. Because he no longer cared about those things as well. No, he was tired and he felt out of place.

He was out of place.

Hybras had been a time traveling mindfuck for lack of better of words. Now, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

He was too old to return to his old boarding school and with his aged up appearance, it wasn’t like he could go back even if he wanted too. How would he explained that he had been fourteen only a year ago and was now for all intends and purposes nineteen?

His parents had also changed in his absence. Artemis wasn’t sure that they had even believed Butler, but his physical changes had been proof enough. He didn’t know how to act around them and they didn’t know how to respond as well. Artemis always saw a shadow of guilt on their faces and he didn’t know what to say.

He may write psychology articles under his pseudonym, but the complexity of human emotions sometimes evaded him. Artemis was self-sufficient. He would get a handle on his new circumstances and use them to his advantage. But for now, he wanted to rest. For a few days more, he no longer had to front a bravery he didn’t feel nor did he have to be the unbeatable genius who could beat the odds. All Artemis wanted was to sleep.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

After his father disappeared and his mother lost her sanity, Artemis had no one but Butler. But, Butler had always been more of a friend and bodyguard. He never presumed to act as a parent and unless, his life was in severe danger, he treated Artemis as an equal.

But, after his father returned, their family dynamics had changed once again. His parents laughed more and wanted to do nothing but spend time as a family. Something that was a foreign concept to him. It wasn’t that Artemis didn’t love his parents. He did. He wouldn’t have kidnapped Holly in the first place if he hadn’t. He had wanted the fairy gold to not only restore the family fortune, but to use it to keep looking for his father, but now he felt apart from them. He was having difficulty finding his role in his new family.

The twins were a surprise. Artemis never imagined that his parents wanted to have more children and he couldn’t help but wonder if his disappearance was enough of a trigger for them to have a spare in case he never returned back.

It wasn’t like he was jealous of the twins. He wasn’t. Instead, Artemis felt protective of them since the moment he laid eyes on their tiny, wiggling figures. He felt his heart burst with so much emotion when he knew of them.

The twins were oddly quiet for babies and the moment Artemis saw their large grey eyes look up at him, he smiled. He felt such an immediate connection to them. Already they had a head full of raven black hair like his own and their skin was just as pale. In fact, they looked more like him than either of his parents.

Artemis liked holding the twins in each of his arms and marveled at how his magic reacted in their presence.

He had been so sure that the sparks of magic he had stolen from the demons would have disappeared when he had used it to stabilize Hydras and yet, after some rest, his magic was restored. Artemis wondered if he had depleted his magical reserves and only needed to recharge.

Artemis now wondered if the twins would have magic as well. How, he didn’t know. Beyond his intellect, the Fowls had never been anything but human. Had Artemis’s time-dimension adventure changed something? Already those grey eyes held a certain spark of awareness. He didn’t know, but for now, he would enjoy being a big brother.

**One year later**

“No,” Artemis stated without looked up at his mother. Instead, he continued working on his laptop, already making minor edits to his latest paper. It wasn’t like he needed the acclaim, but Artemis like the stimulation of advancing a scientific field forward.

Angeline Fowl huffed as she saw how little her son cared about her reaction. She knew that she hadn’t been the most hands on mother ever, but she had always been affectionate with her oldest son. Artemis had always been the smartest person in the room and as a boy, liked being left to his own devices. She had followed his lead and it was moments like these that she feels regret for not trying harder.

She took in his disheveled appearance. It seemed that any time Artemis was in the middle of one of his latest scheme, he preferred to wear casual clothing. She had even spied him wearing sweats once and had stared in shock. Artemis liked wearing custom made suits and although he still did so, he was more casual now.

Angeline smiled when she noticed the twins napping in the crib nearby and made her way on over to check on them. They were always calm in Artemis’s presence. She had been shocked with how how easily he took the role of a big brother. She knew her oldest was not the most affectionate, but he was very patient and loving towards the twins. It was all a mother could ask for.

Well, almost all a mother could ask for.

“It is a small event, Arty. It mean a lot to me if you made an appearance,” She stopped once she noticed those heterochromatic eyes stare at her. The cold look on those eyes almost her step back. Even after one year, she couldn’t get over how alien his eyes looked.

The last time she had seen that look was when she had pushed hard for Artemis to make overturns to Minerva. Not only was she becoming a beautiful young lady, but her intellect was on par with her son’s. Her name and wealth may not be on their level, but she and her father were in the same social circles as the Fowls. She also knew Minerva had the biggest crush on him. Not only had he saved her, but he treated her as equal. And she had been a great comfort to her while he was missing. 

Artemis had also grown into his looks and those cheekbones were to die for.

And yet, Artemis had frightened her last time. His grimace has said enough and yet, she pushed him. Butler had let it slipped that before he disappeared, he had found Minerva to be very pretty.

_“She is a child,” He had responded with an affronted look on his face._

_“She is fifteen, Arty” She countered, “And she won’t be fifteen forever. She is growing into a lovely young woman.”_

_She should have stopped once she saw his blank face, but she hadn’t. Angeline had grown accustomed to having both her husband and son indulge her every whim that she had missed how aggravated Artemis was becoming._

Angeline stopped herself from those memories. Her Arty had always been calm and collected and she now wonders if his dealings with the fairies changed him for the worse. She still didn’t want to believe that an entire race of magical creatures existed and honestly, she did her best to ignore all of the evidence in front of her.

Maybe Arty wasn’t able to go through puberty like a normal teenager?

Yes, that was the excuse she using.

“I have no interest in meeting whatever bumbling fool you can get your hands on,” Artemis responded and closed his laptop, “Is there anything else, Mother?”

Angeline sighed, “I know better than to do that again, but you are the Fowl Heir, you need to make an appearance every once in awhile.”

Artemis inwardly grimaced and knew she had a point. He honestly didn’t care about the black tie affairs his parents were involved with and saw their social circle filled with nothing but moneyed idiots. But, sometimes those idiots had useful information that he could use for his schemes.

“I will think about it,” He said as he went back to his paper.

Angeline sighed again and knew that that was the most she could get from him. With one last look at her boys she left the room.

* * *

The moment Artemis donned his tuxedo, he already had regrets about attending the charity event. That it was a an excuse for the rich to misbehave was one of the reasons why he hated attended such events. But, at least the local children’s hospital would benefit.

But still, he should have listened to his gut feeling when he was confronted by a sobbing Minerva, claiming that he was the father to her child.

Artemis didn’t know if he had laughed, but he had been so stunned by her foolishness that he had simply walked away.

Before Hybras, he had found Minerva both pretty and clever. Her intellect was on par with his and he delighted in how similar their sense of humor was, but after coming back, he felt nothing but disquiet around her.

Artemis had accepted that Hybras had changed him. He had accepted some hidden truths about himself and although the part of his brain that was reptilian in nature could appreciate beauty, Minerva had all the wrong bits, or maybe not enough of the right parts, for them to ever have a future.

Why she thought she could force his hand with such stupidity, he didn’t know. It wasn’t like he gave a damn about his reputation and his parents had long accepted that they had no control over him.

Still, it was headache dealing with his fuming mother and his bemused father. Artemis rolled his eyes at his mother’s hysteria.

“I never laid a hand on her and honestly, Mother, if anyone made a fool of themselves it was her.” Artemis responded as his mother redden in anger. Why she didn’t direct that anger to her precious Minerva, he didn’t know.

His father laid a hand on his mother’s arm, “He is right, my love. If you need to vent at anymore, it should be Minerva. Our son did a great service in saving her life. He lost years of his life and she has prepaid her debt in nothing but a false accusation.”

With one final look at him, his father escorted his mother out of his room.

Butler had taken the twins to their room the moment he had sensed the impending argument between them and Artemis wished to see them, but he felt tired all of the sudden.

Although, Minerva’s false pregnancy accusation didn’t move him, Artemis felt something inside him shift.

After he came back, he had let loose. And not in the most healthiest of ways. It was like years of repression, guilt and anger finally unleashed within him. He wanted to lash out his parents for their absence, he wanted to scream at himself for his past selfishness and he had wanted to be anyone but Artemis Fowl.

All Artemis had was his brain and without it he had been at the mercy of too many enemies. Butler suggested physical training and he had tried to anchor him. It was the presence of the twins however that truly stopped him from truly self-imploding.

But, he followed Butler’s regime. He no longer wanted to feel weak and powerless. He may have his magic but he had it had been magic that almost got him and Holly killed. Although he kept in contact with Holly, he felt too ashamed to let anyone but Butler see him so weak.

Artemis wasn't proud that he had gone wild and against all his considerable genius, thought having sex with numerous strangers would be a solution. He looks back at those past months and just shakes his head at his own stupidity. He had a PhD in psychology and knew he was suffering from PTSD and yet, he couldn’t stop himself. At least he had the presence of mind to alway use protection and choose partners that were clean, but still it wasn’t his finest moment. Butler had been so disappointed in him and he was grateful to his oldest friend that he still supported him and cared for him.

He no longer engaged in such risky behavior, but he learned so much about himself and about his sexual preferences. He was attracted to both men and women and his ideal partner was nothing but someone straight out of science fiction.

Artemis would remain alone and it that thought depressed him.

He no longer wanted gold and status. He had already made his mark. But, he felt weak to know that all he wanted was love.

Artemis laughs at himself. His twelve year old self would hate him for his weakness. Everything then had been so simple and clinical, but even he can admit that he had been a pompous ass.

Remembering his twelve year old self, another memory came to mind and it made his pulse quicken. Something he had read in the Book of the People and quickly dismissed as sheer foolishness….

A ritual to find a soulmate.

He had scoffed at the every thought back then, but now….

Artemis needed to speak with Holly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has read the Artemis Fowl series, Artemis is a little OOC, but it fits my plot, so I am moving forward with the character.


End file.
